1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a flotation drive wheel for a self-propelled irrigation system such as a center pivot irrigation system, a linear irrigation system or a corner irrigation system. More particularly, this invention relates to a flotation drive wheel for a self-propelled irrigation system which reduces the wheel ruts or tracks normally created by the drive wheels of the irrigation system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Self-propelled irrigation systems such as a center pivot irrigation system, a linear irrigation system or a corner irrigation system utilize drive towers which not only support the main water supply pipe above the ground, but which also drive the irrigation system over the field to be irrigated. Normally, each of the drive towers has a pair of spaced-apart drive wheels which are driven by any convenient means such as an electric motor which is connected to a gearbox at each end of the main beam of the drive tower.
As the self-propelled irrigation system moves through a field, whether the system is a center pivot irrigation system, a linear irrigation system or a corner irrigation system, the drive wheels on the support towers create wheel tracks or ruts in the field. In addition to creating wheel tracks or ruts which extend downwardly into the ground, the conventional drive wheels of the support towers cause soil to be displaced to either side of the wheel track. When the field is being prepared for seeding or the like, the wheel tracks subject the farm machinery to undue stress. Further, in minimum tillage or no-till fields, the wheel tracks tend to become deeper with each passing season, since the field is not cultivated or disked.